


Arturia & Merlin Drawing/Backstory

by Purpleplums



Series: Merlin Genderbend AU characters backstories/character designs [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arturia Pendragon - Freeform, Background - Freeform, Backstory, Fem!arthur, Gen, Merlin Emrys - Freeform, Merlin Genderbend AU, Traditional Media, canon AU, character design, fem!merlin, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: The general backgrounds/character designs of Arturia Pendragon and Merlin Emrys by me and brokenfannibal. They're our version of Fem!Merlin and Fem!Arthur but anyone is free to use them if they wish so!





	Arturia & Merlin Drawing/Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> More fics/drawings in this AU will come in the collection by both me and brokenfannibal.

**Merlin Emrys:**

Growing up in a agricultural village, she’s not been very slighted against for her gender. When we look at history, women who lived in agricultural provinces/states generally got their suffrage before women from other regions of the country. This is due to, in my humble opinion, women working along side men and proving themselves much like what happened during the World Wars.

She laughs loud, smiles wide and has no posture what so ever. But she stands straight and relaxed ; totally comfortable in her long, loose limbs and staggering height (they were her pride since they gave her advantages in working in the fields). She’s still pretty clumsy, not in the tripping over her own feet clumsy but the oh-there’s-a-cup-on-the-table-better-elbow-it-off kind of clumsy. Gaius absolutely hates letting her loose in his lab since she always breaks something.

Her height also gives her the oppurtunity to look down on Arturia which has always been a source of joy for her. Due to her height and unnaturally strong grip she wasn’t teased very often for the known secret of her magic. I think she’d be more comfortable with her magic than Canon!Merlin and her self confidence is pretty awe-inspiring. She’s not wrong to have magic, everyone else who’s against magic just needs some education (yes, she’s sassy asf too). 

On the surface, she's almost the polar opposite of Arturia. She's the confidence to her insecurities, the stubborness to Arturia's flexibility, the loose and relaxed demeanor to Arturia's tenseness. But there's an underlying perserverance and will to both of them which attracts them both to eachother almost immediately. They tease and argue with eachother almost constantly but are eachother's strongest pillars when times get tough. So when Arturia's so overworked she's literally ready to collapse Merlin will gladly shut up and let her small ray of sunlight curl up against her and get some well-deserved rest. 

 

**Arturia Pendragon:**

Only daughter of King Uther and the late Queen Igraine. Without her long head of hair she could’ve easily been mistaken for a boy. She only leaves her hair long because that’s how her mother had worn it and the bracelet in it belonged to her mother once upon a time.

Her voice is rough and low, perfect for barking orders at her men. Her head’s natural position seems to take a raised one. While Uther would like her to be a bit more lady like he’s always indulged her boyish hobbies (riding, swordsmanship, jousting and falconry). We see that Morgana in the show is an accomplished swordswoman despite only being Uther’s illegitimate child. Therefore I think we can infer that this kind of indulgence would only be futher allowed if Arthur were a girl. She’s proud to the point of arrogance and has a ego bigger than Arthur’s. Generally, tyrants love daughters more for some strange reason (Stalin’s only daughter was the apple of his eye while he let his son die in enemy POW camp) so Arturia’s experienced more praise and compliments from Uther. But he still gives them scarce enough that she’s always scared to death that the moment she messes up he’d leave her just like her mother did.

She has more blood in her hands and brainwashed even worse than Arthur when it comes to magic. When Morgan, Uther’s ward turns out to be his eldest illegitimate son Arturia lets go of her hair to try to impress her men more. She’s somewhat “sexist” to her own sex and deeply insecure, a sharp contrast to Merlyn. She’s on the shorter side and irritated to no end that she always has to look up to face Merlyn. Despite her faults, she’s less impulsive and a better listener than Arthur, she’s also more politically minded and more open to strategies and tricks to seize power. But the most impressive quality about her is no matter what she does, she always keep her heart kind and just with incredible will and self control. When Merlin's magic is revealed it's like a unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Merlin's attitude is unapologietic with a hint of cold self-righteousness while Arturia's attitude is one of exploding fury and heated objection. 

She's an accomplished swordswoman but can never seem to beat Morgan in sword fighting. She knows that when she wins against him it's only because he's not trying his hardest and that's a fuel for her bitterness and resentment towards her half brother. This prompts her to do and say things that she'll regret for the rest of her life and lose only of the only people who loved her unconditionally. 

 


End file.
